


Piano Business

by AlphaFeels



Series: My Little List Of Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a dinner party and Sherlock and John get bored..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Business

‘No Sherlock! We are not doing that here!’ John hissed at his mad husband. 

‘No one will notice, well except Mycroft but that’s the whole point.’ Sherlock said with a wicked smile as he tugged at John’s shirt. 

‘We- can’t just- aaah!’ the smaller man groaned as Sherlock snapped his hips forwards. 

‘Not saying no now are you John?’ 

‘God no-’ ‘Aaauuhhgh’ 

John’s shirt disappeared along with both his and Sherlock’s trousers. But Sherlock’s shirt stayed. It was John’s favourite and he rather liked having sex with Sherlock while he was wearing it. 

‘You are a strange man John Watson.’ Sherlock said with a smile after hearing John’s request to leave the shirt on. 

‘Says yo- you who used up a whole tub of jam on me last time we had breakfast- SEEEEX!’ the last word as scream as Sherlock hit John’s prostate full force. 

They tumbled backwards, gasping and moaning against each others lips, to find a surface to lean against in the dark. 

‘I-I-I won’t last much longer- Sher-!!’ 

‘Oh god! John I’m so close too!’ he breathed out against John’s neck as he sped up, making each thrust harder and deeper until he had John practically sobbing in his arms. ‘John- come for me!’ 

Sherlock came first his legs giving way enough for them to fall backwards against Mycroft’s prize piano. John stumbled back gasping, sweating and shaking from the need to release, he came loudly a wordless scream precisely the second his perfect arse hit the piano keys. 

‘So much for being sneaky I think everyone heard that but then again they probably just think you were murdering me.’ they stood together for some time just catching their breath ‘I probably have piano key marks on my arse, wonder how I’ll explained why I can’t sit down at work tomorrow.’ John chuckled pressing his lips in a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s forehead. 

‘You managed the time we used the riding crop.’ Sherlock said thoughtfully into John’s chest.

‘Mm.. Alright let’s get a move on, your brother will be having a panic attack if we don’t leave his piano in peace.’ 

‘Mycroft is going to be so cross!’ Sherlock giggled against John’s shoulder. 

‘Home?’ John asked, pulling on his trouser.

‘Home.’ 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning piano sex can be painful please be careful with your Watson’s arse!*


End file.
